Assignation
by LisRin
Summary: Estranged childhood friends reunite and secrets are revealed as Insomnia's darkness comes into light. Rated M for language and later content. AUish
1. Aurora

Disclaimer: All creative works off which this fanwork is based are the property of their respective authors. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: This story is Rated M for mature and will be very dark. Thank you. I love Promptis.

Chapter I: Aurora

"Wait up Noct!"

"Hurry up slowpoke."

"You know I have asthma."

"Is that my problem, _Plumpto_?"

"Why do you have to be a jerk all the time!"

The trees laid rooted upon the ground and the sunset's amber hues reflected upon the puddles left from yesterday's rainfall. The leaves swayed back and forth as the crisp autumn wind fluttered through the outskirts of Insomnia. "You're just too sensitive." Noctis called out as he ran towards the clearing of the forest. The familiar sound of the babbling brook grew closer as they ran towards their secret refuge. Prompto, out of breath, ran towards the stream and gathered a handful of water to splash his moist face. Noctis sat under his favorite tree, rays of light dotting his regal visage.

Noctis let out a deep breath and lamented upon his upcoming departure. "This is it huh…"

"What's up Noctis? Why the long face?" Prompto asked.

Noctis' lips pressed into a thin line before he tentatively continued, "Prompto… I have to leave soon."

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Prompto was unable to register those words. Leave? What did he mean by that? They were supposed to stay in Insomnia together forever. A wave of melancholy crashed over Prompto. He could not believe what his best friend was saying.

"Leave as in we aren't going to see each other for a long time," Noctis found himself looking towards anywhere but Prompto. He just knew what kind of face he had been making at the moment. Prompto had always been a crybaby.

The plump, blonde child struggled to find the words to speak. He and Noctis had been together for so long the possibility of them separating had never crossed his mind.

"W-where will you be going?" Prompto's lips quivered as he found difficulty not to start sobbing right then and there.

"Niflheim," the raven-haired boy mulled over for a moment before he continued, "it's pretty far from here."

"But… why do you have to go Noctis?"

"I'm the heir to the kingdom, Prompto. I have to do what my father wants me to do." Noctis was seemingly nonchalant towards the whole situation, however, Prompto knew better. If he was an expert at crying, then Noctis was an expert when it came to putting up a front. After all, being raised in the royal family required putting others' needs before your own.

"But what about what _you_ want-"

* * *

"Earth to Noctis!?" A hand suddenly obscured Noctis' vision. "Day dreaming again I see." Ignis chastised.

"Huh, what? Oh." Noctis quickly snapped out of his trance and was brought back into reality, dark, blue eyes registering his surroundings. Strange. Why was he reminiscing about a past that could never be brought back. If there was anything in the world that Noctis had yearned for was to traverse back into his secret refuge within those woods, where he was no one and nothing really mattered.

"Listen, I know you are quite tired, however, you have some duties to attend to young prince." Ignis was a cross between Noctis' butler, friend, and mom. Out of all his companions, he was the most responsible, not only mentally but physically.

Ignis adjusted his frames before he reached into his pocket for his smartphone and swiftly swiped through it, "Noctis, your schedule for today is lunch with Lunafreya and her family at 12:30 PM, a meeting at 2:00 PM, a conference at 4:00 PM, and dinner with your business partners at 6:00 PM."

Noctis attempted to repress a groan of dissatisfaction, "Yeah, yeah, I got it, I'll go get ready." The raven-haired man begrudgingly rolled out of his bed and headed for the bathroom. Upon looking at his reflection in the mirror, he noticed the darkness underneath his eyes, the dullness of his skin, and gauntness of his face. His years spent in Niflheim was only detrimental to his health. The majority of his time was spent tending to his so called duties. It was dull, uninspiring, and draining, constantly having to put on a mask and being monitored every second.

Noctis undressed and stepped into the steaming hot shower and was enveloped into a state of bliss as he heard the melodious sound of water trickling onto tile. He momentarily forgot of all of his days responsibilities as the shower eased his mind. The sanctuary of his bathroom was soon shattered as he heard a loud knock on the door from none other than Ignis. Though he could not make out what he said through the splashing of water onto tile, he knew he spent more than enough time cleaning himself. With a sigh, Noctis turned off the water and proceeded to step out and dry his hair. He sauntered out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist to find clothes neatly folded on his bed. Designer trousers and a button up shirt with a blazer and a black tie was what Ignis had picked out for him today. Ignis even decided what pair of underwear he was going to wear. Inching towards his bed, he proceeded to dress himself with the garments that had been selected for him.

Noctis looked at his reflection from his mirror, appraising Ignis's choice of clothing. He looked rather radiant to say the least, however, he still did not know how to tie a tie properly. Peeking his head out of his room, he called for Ignis, who was standing by the island counter adjusting the carnations in the vase with one hand while the other was holding a cup of coffee. Setting down his cup onto the counter, he started towards Noctis' room.

"You know, one of these days you will need to learn how to tie a tie Noctis."

"Yeah I know... _mom_." Noctis lifted his gaze to Ignis to revel in his reaction. Ignis smiled in amusement as he fixed Noctis' tie into place.

"There you go. Prim and proper." Ignis said as he patted both of his shoulders. "You will thoroughly impress the likes of Lunafreya and her parents. I will have the driver ready to depart in about five minutes, so get going now."

"Thank you Ignis." Noctis slipped into his blazer and readjusted his tie. He surveyed himself in the mirror one last time before he exited out of his apartment.

* * *

To say Noctis was displeased about going to lunch with his prospective wife and her family was an understatement. In the first place, love, to him, was a useless and artificial concept. Secondly, he had no say in marrying Lunafreya, he was more or less forced into it. Lastly, he absolutely loathed small talk.

Noctis fiddled with his watch uneasily before his eyes scanned the restaurant to catch a glimpse of his family-to-be. Before he could spot them, however, a man with pale blonde locks and a firm expression plastered upon his face made his way to him.

" _Prince_ Noctis, right?"

Something about his tone gave Noctis the idea that perhaps, the man wasn't so fond of him, "Yeah, that's me, and yo-?"

"Ravus, Lunafreya's brother. It has been a while."

 _I figured_ , Noctis thought to himself. "Yeah, it has been a while. So, where are all the others?"

"The cordial reception is located on the top floor," Ravus gave Noctis a once-over as if to remind him of his place and then motioned for him to follow.

A dull, throbbing headache developed beneath his temples. The walls felt like they were closing in on him and he felt a certain sense of constriction. The chandeliers, which originally served to contribute to the ornate ambience, only contributed to the pounding in his skull.

As he ascended up the spiraling stairs, he traced the rail feeling the intricate detail carved into the fine birch, etched flowers adorning the sides of the aisles. The walls were made of white stone, sconces adorning them. The stairs were long, narrow, and steep yet Ravus showed no sign of slacking. He halted for a moment to gaze out the large window, Noctis noted that the clouds hung oppressively low in the sky, tumultuous and dark.

 _Looks like it's gonna rain soon_ , Noctis speculated.

"Going to stand here all day?" Ravus snapped him out of his reverie and proceeded to guide Noctis to their destination. Upon their arrival Ravus pushed gingerly at the grandiose door, decorated with intricately carved flowers and opulent draperies embellishing the sides of the entrance.

The place where lunch was to be held was lavish, to say the least. White walls, a high ceiling, and only the finest ebony. A bouquet of white tulips decorated each table and a calming piece, which Noctis recognized as _Clair De Lune_ , softly echoed throughout the space. Noctis nearly scoffed at the gaudiness of it all. _This was so typical of Luna._

Sitting at the table closest to the impressive window overlooking the masses of land painted with the vibrant green of trees which Tenebrae was famous for, he spotted Lunafreya, her right hand cradling a glass of champagne while the other was gesturing for Noctis to come over. Her blonde locks were pinned neatly into a bun, nails freshly manicured, and wearing an elegant, ivory gown. Light blue eyes sparkling when regarding her fiancé. On either side of her were his future in-laws. Her father looked cold and unimpressed as ever while her mother beamed from ear to ear, obviously delighted by the raven-haired boy's arrival.

Ravus curtly nudged him into the room. Among the elated chatter, Lunafreya's father cleared his throat, " Noctis, so pleased you could join us."

"Pleasure to be here, sir," Noctis bowed, making his way towards his designated seat across Lunafreya. To the left of Noctis, was an obsidian haired girl who often accompanied his fiancee. He recalled her name to be Gentiana. She seemed to have a special relationship with his fiancée, for, their connection to one another was complex. To put it simply, if Lunafreya was spring, she would be winter.

"Good to see you again Noctis," Gentiana acknowledged, her feline-like eyes unmoving, the sound of her words like the sound of a blizzard. Her glossed lips lifted to a smirk as her gaze elevated to regard Noctis. She had a celestial aura to her; her face like the appearance of snow, her eyes like shining emeralds, and black tresses framing the sides of her face. She was clothed in a black robe-like dress with a belt of glittering gold.

Noctis nodded as he regarded her, "Yes, it has been a while hasn't it." Her emotionless stare penetrated Noctis, deep emerald depths analyzing him carefully. Then her gaze dropped towards the edge of the table, and looked away from the future king of Lucis a brittle smile still engraved onto her face. There was something about her that did not seem human.

Ravus held out the chair for Noctis, and he took his seat to the right of him. Ravus was the spitting image of his father; angled features, platinum blonde hair, and a frown permanently etched onto their faces. Ravus and Luna were so different from each other it was hard to imagine them as siblings. She had a gentle youthfulness to her features, saturated blonde hair, sparkling blue orbs, and a button nose. Personality wise, she was more radiant and expressive compared to her aloof brother. Noctis looked up to regard Lunafreya, a tremulous smile forming on his lips.

Lunafreya beamed, "Nocty! I'm so glad that we are all able to gather today! Do you like the music I chose? Beautiful, isn't it?" She sat down her glass of champagne and reached out her palm in order for Noctis to brush his lips against her manicured hands. "Wow Noctis. Such a _gentleman_ ," she chided jokingly.

"Ha ha", Noctis feigned laughter. She gave a smug smirk in return.

"So, Noctis, you are looking quite thin lately. You need to eat more!" Lunafreya's mother chastised.

"Actually, Ignis has been feeding me quite a lot," Noctis replied jokingly.

"Oh yes, your dear friend Ignis. Tell me, how is that young man? He is so tall, young, and handsome, unlike you honey." She shifted her gaze and scowled at her husband. A grunt was his only response.

Laughing nervously, Noctis disregarded her not-so-subtle jeer at her husband and responded to her question regarding Ignis, "He's great, he's been really into baking lately."

"Oh! I must try his treats someday!"

"Yeah, he's really got talent, he's always coming up with new recipes," Noctis stifled a grin and focused his eyes upon his lap, trying not to laugh, "I'd be showering and he'd literally barge in like, 'Hey Noct, I've got a new recipe!'" Reminiscing about Ignis' cooking really put a damper on Noctis' mood, as he examined the contents on expensive china. He fiddled with his fork, pushing around the contents unbeknownst to him… _What is this crap?_ He'd much rather eat _his_ cooking than whatever Lunafreya had prepared for lunch. There was barely any food on the plate! Why would he care about whether the sauce was imported from the highlands of Niflheim. Truthfully, he just wanted a good ol' Crow's Nest burger; the best burger in all of Eos!

His future mother-in-law broke him out of his lamentation, "Well, I am glad that you have Ignis there to take care of you. How do you like Tenebrae so far?

"It's very surreal… almost dream-like here. It's a much needed change of scenery, after spending most of my time in Gralea under the tutelage of Emperor Iedolas…"

The sudden slamming of the door brought everyone's' attention away from Noctis and to the burly man in the black suit holding a phone to his right ear. "Noctis, I am sorry to interrupt your lunch, but this is very urgent."

Silence had filled the room and only the faint dribble of water droplets hitting the roof could be heard. He stood up and briefly looked out the window before starting towards the door. It's raining.

"If you will excuse me," he bowed before making his way towards the man holding out the phone. He was unable to catch the knowing gaze of Gentiana, her eyes following his every move as he drifted away from the table. Turning her head away from the prince, she focused her stare towards the window. She watched as the rain cascaded from the sky before she closed her violet tinted lids.

A sense of uneasiness stirred within Noctis' stomach as he hesitantly reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"You must return to Insomnia immediately." Noctis recognized the voice to be Cor, his father's right hand man. "It's about your father. He is in a critical state, and asks for you to come back home."

The calm drizzle of the rain was replaced by the rapid pounding of his pulse.


	2. Adventus

Chapter II. Adventus

* * *

Prompto strode along the bustling streets of Insomnia's city square, skyscrapers towering over the populace and shrinking their size in comparison. Large screens adorned the sides of the edifices, showcasing advertisements and the latest trends that were currently dominating the fashion world. In the center of Insomnia's city square lay an eloquent fountain, adding opulence to the technologically advanced-looking metropolis. This was the main center for human interaction. There were restaurants, cafes, boutiques, and department malls that many frequented. Distant sounds of chatter and laughter filled the area. Young men and women embellished with the most lavish attire crowded the center square while ridiculously expensive automobiles decorated the streets of the Crown City.

Prompto's gaze shifted upwards as overcast skies opened and water had begun to pour down. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as the rainstorm washed the city anew.

"Just my luck… _"_ , the blonde muttered dejectedly. He tightly held onto his crumpled grocery bag and immediately searched for refuge underneath a nearby bus stop. _How long is it going to keep on raining…?_

Prompto's inner complaints were suddenly interrupted by the booming voice of the anchorman upon the big screen of the tallest tower in the vicinity.

"BREAKING NEWS! KING REGIS IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION!" silence filled the capital, as everyone stopped in the midst of whatever they were doing to direct their attention to the screen. On cue, a picture of Insomnia's king flashed onto the screen. King Regis was a beloved man and the people of Insomnia adored him.

"Oh no I can't believe this!" Prompto heard the frantic chatters of the people around him, obviously distressed about the dire situation. He wondered what the king had done to deserve such a cruel predicament.

Prompto was not exactly fond of the government especially due to a sudden shift in authority and recently uncovered conspiracies. It was difficult to decipher whether the king or an outside party had been making decisions for the capital. However, even Prompto knew that King Regis had been nothing but virtuous to the citizens of Insomnia, and after seeing the news about the king his thoughts drifted to a certain raven-haired boy. His childhood friend. _I wonder what he's doing these days_ , he lamented.

The initial silence caused by the sudden revelation vanished, and was replaced by the panicked chatter of Insomnia's citizens.

* * *

The ringing in his ear was deafening. The weight of the world just fell upon his shoulders. He stood motionless by the entrance of the room, head down analyzing the marble flooring beneath his black loafers. _What is that noise? Where is the phone? It was just in my hand a second ago._

"Noctis. Noctis. NOCTIS! YOU ARE ZONING OUT AGAIN!"

"HUH? What?" The sound of Ignis' voice snapped him out of his trance. The phone call, which seemed like ages ago, had already ended, the dial tone occupying the stillness of the room.

"Noctis, we must leave for Insomnia immediately," Ignis panted. He looked as if he was out of breath, possibly because he had run to where Noctis was immediately following the dreadful news. Leave it to Ignis to be there whenever Noctis needed him.

Noctis gingerly lifted his gaze from the phone resting on the marbled tile and towards the table where the Fleurets and Gentiana were sitting. Concerned stares met his own. Lunafreya leapt from her seat, gentle hands gathering the sides of her ivory gown, and rushed to Noctis' side. She tentatively rested her palm on his shoulder as an act of comfort, "Noctis. What is the matter? What happened?"

His eyes returned back to the floor beneath him, dark hair shielding his face from Lunafreya's vision, "I have to go back. I-I have to go back to Insomnia." He lifted his head to regard Ignis. "How will we get to Insomnia on such quick notice?"

"Don't worry, I have already arranged for the Magitek 2000 to transfer us," He replied as he kept his gaze forward.

 _How the hell did he manage to do that in such a short amount of time?_ Ignis' reliability never failed to amaze Noctis.

"Everything will be alright Noctis. I promise." Lunafreya consoled, her manicured fingers brushing against his shoulders, innocent blue eyes sparkling with fresh tears, "Please be safe, and make sure to send me letters okay. Everything will be okay, I know it." The last time she saw Noctis so distraught was when he was a child. Brief memories resurfacing of a lonely, dark-haired boy gazing out the window. Ever since he was a child he never displayed his emotions.

He regarded the blonde princess, a strained smile graced his lips before he began, "Thank you Lunafreya."

Her hand dropped from his shoulder as he made his way towards Ignis. He stopped in between the doors that led him out of the room, "If you will excuse me." He bowed before he exited.

* * *

Noctis and Ignis were then escorted to the airport and led to a hangar which contained what appeared to be a gargantuan, state-of-the-art military aircraft. It was silvery in color and resembled that of those monstrous birds one could only find in myths. It possessed a large hatch in the front, possibly for transporting large items such as military weaponry, and wielded vast, powerful wings on each side.

Abruptly, the hatch had opened to reveal a woman with long, silvery hair, hung in a low ponytail, and attired in a pilot uniform. "What's up bitches?" She hollered.

"That's our pilot… Aranea…" Ignis faintly notified Noctis.

"That's just great," Noctis groaned sarcastically.

"So, what do you pussy boys need with my aircraft?" The silver-haired woman leaped onto the ground and swaggered towards them.

Ignis cleared his throat and spoke assuredly, "We must be delivered to Insomnia as quickly as possible."

Aranea merely raised a silver brow and chuckled humorlessly, "And why the hell should I do that? How much are you guys willing to give me?"

Upon her response, Noctis regarded Ignis with disbelief. _This was who he had assigned the very important task of taking them back to Insomnia?_

Aranea observed the apprehension of the two before her lips curled up into a smirk, "Nah, I'm just fucking with you. Get in the plane morons."

Both incredulity and relief overcame Noctis upon hearing her words. _That is one scary woman_ , Noctis thought.

Still shaken upon the whole ordeal, Ignis merely nodded and followed both Noctis and Aranea into the aircraft. Noctis took a seat on the right side of the airship besides an assortment of cargo while Ignis sat across from him. Aranea handed each men a pair of headsets, and they put them over their ears accordingly.

"BUCKLE UP KIDS!" Aranea shouted.

"WHAT?" Noctis screamed.

The only response was Aranea's incessant laughter as the plane began to depart.

* * *

The journey to Lucis was, to say the least, quite turbulent. Noctis and Ignis both struggled to keep the contents of their stomach internal as they exited the aircraft.

"That was a fun ride, wasn't it boys?"

Noctis' response was him gripping his stomach, trying not to vomit in front of them.

Ignis coughed, "Yes, that was a very _pleasant_ ride. Thank you Aranea for your assistance."

Aranea slapped Ignis' and Noctis' rumps, "Anything for you pretty boys." She gave them a playful wink, "We should do this again sometime, if you boys are up for it." Her blaring laughter faded as she made her way back into the aircraft.

 _Never again._ Noctis glowered at the thought of any contraption operated by Aranea.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, right Noctis?" Ignis joked, though his laughter died rather quickly.

Noctis' only response was an irritated sigh. "Where even are we Ignis. This does not look like Insomnia." The sun was making its way towards the horizon, casting an orange hue onto desolate desert landscape. He scanned the barren countryside, heat waves bouncing off the pavement of the empty road. Only a diner, gas station, and a garage was in sight. The rusted sign on the plot of land read "Hammerhead."

"Why, we are in the Lucian empire. This is Hammerhead Noctis! You should know this as the future king, for this is a part of your domain...Haven't you been reading the books I recommended?" Ignis inquired suspiciously.

Noctis brushed off Ignis' rambling and scanned Hammerhead's plot of land. His eyes immediately landed upon the diner adjacent to the gas station and said, "Wow I'm hungry, we should go get something to eat."

"Are you changing the subject right now?" Despite Ignis' annoyance, he could not deny the rumble in his stomach and acquiesced to accompany Noctis into the said diner.

Making their way from where Aranea had dropped them off, though a very short walk, was a painstaking journey. They were not accustomed to this kind of heat, and every step they took was torture. After what had felt like an eternity, they made their way towards the entrance.

"Uh, table for two please." Noctis requested, however, the man behind the counter did not seem to hear him.

Ignis sighed defeatedly and with a more prominent voice said, "Hello sir, may we have a table for two, preferably by the window?"

The host, whose apron read Takka's Pit Stop, smiled cheerily and complied, "Sure, take any seat ya like." Takka motioned his arms to gesture that they were to sit at any available booth. The two made their way to the left side of the establishment towards the booth beside a window overlooking the vast sandy plains. As they took their seats the man presented them with a menu. "What can I get y'all today?"

"Uh, can I have a burger and soda," Noctis skimmed through the menu before he continued, "also some fries."

"For me, I would like your finest salad and a glass of water, no ice," Ignis ordered promptly.

"Alrighty! Say, where are y'all fine young men from? Y'all don't seem from around here?"

"We just came in from Tenebrae actually," Noctis replied.

"Darn tootin'! That's a mighty far from here! What kind of business do y'all have that y'all gotta travel so dang flabbit far for?"

"I believe that is quite none of your business…" Ignis interrupted the conversation before more precious information could be released.

"Hey Ignis, that was kind of rude," Noctis mumbled.

A brief, awkward silence filled the air until Takka opened his mouth to speak once more, "Well if that'll be all…I'll go and giddy up them fryers and get right on started with y'all's orders."

As soon as Takka made his way to the kitchen Noctis directed a scowl towards Ignis, "What the hell was that for?"

"Listen Noctis, you are the prince. You cannot, under any circumstance, be giving away information about the kingdom or yourself like that," Ignis lectured.

"All right, all right, I got it," Noctis admitted to defeat. He'd be damned if he was going to be subjected into another one of Ignis' royal lectures.

"I reckon, it ain't every day a hulking airplane lands in the middle of the desert!" An aged man in a trucker hat approached the table where the royal duo were seated, "Well well well, if it ain't the prince of Lucis. I heard the news, your father was my friend you know."

"Oh um... Pleasure to meet you... Mr..," Noctis had never seen the man before and was certainly offset by his immediate familiarity.

"Forgive me if I am wrong, but I believe that is Cid Sophiar, he fought alongside your father a long time ago, they were quite close," Ignis clarified.

"Heh, tellin' my whole life story boy. Yeah, I was close to your father, though I haven't yapped with the ol' man in years." he mused, "Hear he ain't in a good condition. I reckon that's why y'all are goin' back to Insomnia."

Noctis' gaze fell from the old man's stare and to the table. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could start Takka interrupted, "Order's up! Pit Stop burger, fries, and a coke fer the young man and a salad for Mr. four eyes over here."

Ignis frowned at that nickname, "Ehm, thank you." He grabbed the glass of water and pressed it to his lips.

"Hoo, I tell ya, this garage business o'mine got me busier than a one legged cat in a sandbox!" Cid continued, "If y'all need a car to get to the Crown City I'd be happy to lend! Go speak to my girl Cindy, but no funny business. That beautiful young lady is my granddaughter."

"Actually yes, we could use a vehicle right now, where is this Cindy you speak of?" The bespectacled man inquired, fingers lifted the side of his frames.

"Y'all can find her in the garage right next to the liquor store. Why, she's probably fixin' up some ol' clunkers in there right now!" Cid pointed towards a building surrounded by what seemed to be junk and auto-parts.

"We are grateful for your patronage," Ignis patted the sides of his mouth with a handkerchief to remove the residual juice of salad dressing.

"Yeah, thanks man we owe you," Noctis stood up reached his hand out for a handshake.

However, Cid had another plan in mind as he grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug, rattling the table while doing so, "And that's what we call true Lucian hospitality! GAHAHAHAH," he nearly choked upon his laughter as Noctis awkwardly patted him on the back. "My, you have surely grown haven't ya. So fancy n' proper, the spittin' image of ya father when he wasn't an old fart." Cid analyzed his face as he held both sides of Noctis' shoulder. He noticed how they slumped upon mentioning the King of Lucis. "Boy, he will be alright, I'm sure of it. He was the strongest man I ever knew. He would never have gotten to where he was if he wasn't awful strong."

Noctis lifted his gaze to regard Cid, and with a smile he murmured, "Thanks old man. I know, my dad's a strong guy." Despite his words, an uneasy feeling continued to afflict Noctis.

Cid slapped Noctis' back, "Now that's what I want to hear. Now finish yer food and go talk to Cindy. But, like I said, no funny business ya hear."

As Noctis reoccupied his seat in the booth, Cid patted his shoulder. He smiled at the two young men and let them continue on with their meals. He turned away from them, his smile was wiped off his face and replaced with a dejected frown as he made his way towards the exit.

* * *

"Man I'm stuffed! That was great." Noctis chimed as he rubbed his bloated stomach.

"I'm glad that your appetite has been satisfied. Now let us speak to Cindy about a possible vehicle we can rent."

They made their way out of Takka's Pit Stop and towards the garage. Ignis noted the mini-market and made sure to stop by to purchase a couple of necessities before venturing back home to Insomnia.

The air was filled with the smell of burnt rubber, hot brakes, and gas and oil. They stopped in front of the large garage and made their way towards the old man lying on a lawn chair beneath a patio umbrella. The faint rise and fall of his chest signified that he was deep in slumber. "Where do you think Cid's granddaughter is?"

"BOO!" Cid's eyes shot open and leapt from his sleeping position.

"Heavens!" Ignis was momentarily startled from the old man's sudden outburst. While fidgeting to stay calm he shifted his frames and began. "Was that necessary?"

Noctis giggled at Ignis' startled reaction.

"GAHAHA. Hoo hee, scaring you is gonna be my pastime." Cid made his way behind Noctis and Ignis and rested his hand on each of their shoulder blades guiding them towards the entrance of his garage. "Cindy is in here fixin' up an ol' clunker for y'all. Let me get this darn thing open." Leaving Ignis and Noctis in front of the garage, Cid slowly strode to the side of the building and slammed the switch. The motor roared as the garage door unlatched, and within the structure was a beat up old truck. A youthful blonde beauty donning a russet trucker hat slid from underneath the truck and lifted her safety goggles.

"Howdy! Are y'all the ones who wanted to borrow this ol' thing right here?" She greeted cheerfully as she stood up and adjusted her mustard cropped jacket causing Ignis' complexion to flush, "So, what do ya fellas think? Is this enough to get y'all to the capital?"

Noctis took this moment to examine the car. He noted that the doors creaked loudly and had to be slammed in order for them to be properly shut. Furthermore, the burgundy paint was nearly chipping off the entire car. _We're definitely going to get a lot of stares in Insomnia with this_ , Noctis thought sourly. Although the car was certainly old and a little worse for wear, he concluded it was ample enough for a ride to the capital.

"Yeah this is more than enough, thank you Cindy, we really appreciate it," Noctis hoped Ignis had brought enough money to cover the expenses, "how much for the car?"

"It'll be on the house! Consider it a lil homecoming gift for the prince," Cindy beamed, "plus, it seems my old man is fond of y'all."

"Really?!" Noctis was ecstatic towards the prospect of not having to spend any money, "We seriously owe you guys a lot."

"Don't mention it! Just make sure to stop by every once in a while and visit," the blonde woman urged playfully. "It's gettin' dark though. It's awful scary drivin' out at night. You don't know what's lurkin' out there. Maybe y'all should rest up here for the night." Cindy suggested.

Noctis turned to the sandy haired man with an apprehensive look, "But what about fath-" he paused for a moment, a frown gracing his features, and continued, "but what about the King?"

"You will reunite with King Regis soon enough. It will be better if we rest here and forego any risks," Ignis reassured him.

"We have the trailer open tonight. I know it ain't a five star hotel, but I'm sure it'll do." Cindy pointed in the direction of the opposite side of the Hammerhead lot to a homely-looking trailer.

The royal duo turned their heads towards the direction to where Cindy's finger was pointing. Ignis' frames obscured his eyes, however, Noctis knew he would be displeased with such an arrangement.

"Don't give er' that look. How about this. After I'm all good and done in this here garage, I'll come and chat with ya before y'all rest up." Cindy propositioned.

"I suppose that would be nice, we could catch up on the things we missed out on in Lucis. Noctis?" Ignis looked at the raven-haired boy.

"Yeah! That would be great. Looking forward to talking to you Cindy." Noctis chimed.

* * *

The night screen hung down over the barren landscape, shrouding everything in darkness. Glittering diamond-like stars littered the night sky, filling the endless arch of the black-void. The only sounds that filled the expanse were the choir of crickets and the occasional hymn of an owl's howl. Noctis's gaze was pointed towards the celestial heavens, eyes sparkling with child-like curiosity. He was entranced by the serenity of it all.

As Noctis was analyzing the ethereal expanse, Ignis was staring fixedly at the young prince's features. His dark, blue eyes tracing every detail of the night sky. A peacefulness to him, that Ignis had not seen for quite some time. For once, he looked genuinely at ease. Maybe it had something to do with being out of Niflheim.

Ignis broke from his lamentation and focused his attention back to the blonde engineer sitting in the chair across from him.

"I know the prince here has been away from Lucis for a while. How y'all fancy it so far?" Cindy asked.

"It's been real great Cindy, I've really missed home these past years," Noctis took a bite from his plate of unidentified meat, "by the way, what type of meat is this?"

"Why, that's some finger lickin' good squirrel meat!" Cindy chimed.

Noctis choked on the meat as Ignis patted him on the back sympathetically,"S-squirrel meat?" He held back the urge to vomit, for, it would be rude if he had regurgitated his innards right in front of the very person who had cooked the meal.

"You alright there, pal?" Cindy giggled.

"I-i'm fine..it's just, the f-food is so delicious!" Noctis managed to squeak out.

 _You surely are a strong one, young prince._ Ignis looked upon Noctis with admiration, his lip tilting to form a slight smirk. He noted that Noctis had become noticeably different once they had landed in Lucis. He supposed that being free from the constraints of regality had allowed him to be himself once more. The sandy haired man smiled to himself at the thought of Noctis being able to relax at last. All those years spent in Niflheim had only managed to drain and pressure Noctis. Ignis was worried he was near his breaking point. It had been a long time since he had seen the young prince so open like this, and frankly, he wished it would never end.

"So, Cindy, from what I have observed, you seem to be very adept at engineering, why stay in Hammerhead?" Ignis queried. He was truly curious as to why such a talented mechanic such as herself would stay in a run-down garage when she could be making quite the fortune working in the capital.

A thoughtful smile graced Cindy's features, a distant, unreadable expression replaced her usually cheerful facade. "Well, ya see, I owe old man Cid quite a lot. He took me in and raised me as his own when I was a child," Cindy took a sip of her pop before continuing, "my parents died when I was a kid and I had no one to rely on until he took me under his wing. I mean, I actually did work in the capital for a while, and I was the best darn mechanic there was! But I came back to help paw paw out with the garage since the old coot's been rusty lately."

"I see, that's very considerate of you," Ignis acknowledged. _How difficult it must be to lose one's parents_ , he thought.

"Say, Cindy what kind of cars do you like?" Noctis attempted to break the bleak atmosphere.

"Oh, me? Well I've never really had the chance to get my hands on it, but when I was working in the capital I saw the most beautiful automobile!" The mechanic gleamed, "it was sleek, it was modern, and it had the most exquisite shade of black! I believe it was one of them royal people's cars...I think it was named the Regoolia?"

"The Regalia?" Recognition was shown on Noctis' features, "Ah, I think that's the car my father has been meaning to give to me once I return. If you'd like, I can bring it over here and you can take it for a ride or something."

"Really?" Cindy's dazzling smile lit up her face, "That'd be wonderful! I've been dying to see that beauty up close!"

"Yeah, of course. It's the least I could do, plus, I'm sure King Regis would be more than happy to lend the Regalia to an old friend," Noctis couldn't help but grin at the thought of returning home and telling his father about meeting Cid, how awful Niflheim was, and even the crazy pilot who brought them back home. _Home,_ Noctis repeated in his head. He was home. It didn't hit him until he actually thought about it. _Finally, I'm home._

The rest of the night had been filled with laughter and cheerful banter. Talking to and gaining reassurance from everyone had put Noctis more at ease towards the situation regarding his father. He felt he would at least be able to get some sleep tonight.

"Well, it's been real nice talking to y'all but I best let ya guys sleep now. Y'all got a long ride tomorrow! Night fellas!" Cindy stood up from her seat and bid farewell to the royal duo.

"Good night!" The two chimed in unison before retreating into the trailer and drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

The blaring sound of the alarm clock filled his apartment. Early morning shone through the slits of the blinds, embracing Prompto's features. The blonde languidly lifted the quilted covers to reveal a lean, freckled body, not pronounced but with a definite grace, and rose from his creaky bed. The walls of Prompto's apartment were mismatched red bricks. Photography adorned every corner of them. Pipes were visible along the walls giving it an industrial feel. Rats scurrying around was a frequent occurrence and the electricity would tend to flicker on and off. It certainly wasn't the most luxurious apartment in Insomnia but for Prompto, it was adequate.

He pounded his alarm clock until the obnoxious ringing ceased, and turned the radio on. "-till no update about the King regarding his health, the citizens feel helpless and they can only pray for him to get better," the radio host announced.

 _Oh right the King._ Prompto recalled the terrible news that aroused hysteria in Insomnia. _I wonder if he'll be okay and I wonder if he… No I have to stop holding onto the past like this._ Prompto instantly brushed off such dangerous thoughts, slid off his bed, and headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and prepare for his morning jog.


	3. Lacrimosa

Chapter III. Lacrimosa

* * *

"Are we there yet…" Noctis whined.

"How many times are you going to ask me this question?" Ignis grumbled. "We will soon approach the port of entry. They will most likely question us- will you stop changing the radio station!"

Noctis proceeded to change the classical music radio station to one that played something more uplifting and funky. Despite Ignis' previous protest, he surrendered to the melodious tune that Noctis had selected, finding that it was rather catchy.

Noctis leaned his head against the interior of the rusted truck, eyes closed enjoying the tune of the upbeat melody. The initial twilight was soon replaced with brilliant gold and orange hues as the sun began to peek over the skyline. An easy breeze streamed through the open windows blowing loose raven tresses, caressing his princely features. The familiar scent of the sea and the sound of waves crashing against the side of the cliffs prompted Noctis' lids to raise, revealing lazy, dark-blue eyes. The royal duo were approaching the bridge connecting the Kingdom of Lucis to the capital city of Insomnia. His eyes lit up with anticipation for he has not been home for several years.

He missed Insomnia dearly. The liveliness, the people, the weather, the palace. All of it. But most of all, he missed his father. _Father._ A sense of foreboding consumed him as he brooded over his father's condition. Noctis could not picture his dad in a detrimental state. He was always so strong and fearless.

"I know we will stick out like a sore thumb, especially in this automobile, however, while we are in Insomnia please keep your presence hidden from the people. We do not want to stir up any commotion." Ignis quickly glanced towards the prince, not wanting to take his eyes off the road, "Do you understand?"

"Do you think the King is okay? I don't even know what's wrong with him." Noctis continued to gaze out the open window, in an effort to conceal his emotions, "I should have stayed in Insomnia with him."

"Noctis you need to stop changing the subje-", Ignis paused when noticing Noctis' uneasiness, "listen the king will be okay. Also, stop blaming yourself, it's not like you had any choice in the matter."

The raven-haired boy merely grunted in response and continued to look out the window unable to suppress the feeling of guilt. His thoughts drifted to countless possibilities. What if he had stayed? Would his father be in a better state? Why didn't he stay? If he was strong or smart enough he could have found a way. Noctis couldn't help but focus on the things he never did.

As they passed through the plains of Lucis, Noctis couldn't help but notice how different everything was. When he was a child, he remembered the kingdom to be more vibrant and lively. Somehow, everything seemed more dull and lifeless. The mountains had lost their green luster and the skies were a dreary shade of blue. Usually he'd see the animals roaming about, but there was none, only an ominous silence and the whirring of the ocean breeze.

"Ignis?" Noctis leaned his head upon his palm, his gaze never retreating from the window.

"What is it, Noctis?"

"Don't you think things seem kind of...different around here?"

"Well, it's been years since we left, of course things will be different," Ignis shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he took a sip from an energy drink.

"I know, but it's not just different, things...seem more...depressing."

"That's adulthood for you, Noctis."

"Ha Ha," Noctis feigned laughter as he tilted his head to the side. He stifled a yawn as his eyelids were beginning to droop, a product of his own drowsiness. _Adulthood_ , the word echoed in the back of his mind as he suppressed a scoff with his arm. There was something different about the kingdom and he was soon going to find out what it was.

* * *

Fire danced and crackled in the hearth, the smell of wood smoke permeated through the room like incense. Lunafreya was entranced by the hypnotic melody the flames sung, unable to take her eyes away from the blazing performance.

"What is consuming your thoughts Princess? Do the flames speak to you?" Gentiana asked. Her voice sounding only of a mere whisper, breath as cold as winter. Her purple tinted lids lifted to regard the flames within the hearth.

Lunafreya and Gentiana faced the grand fireplace, sitting together on a victorian sofa, their choice of literature in hand. Umbra and Pryna, Lunafreya's prized canines, snoozed at the foot of the sofa, remaining at a close distance to their beloved owner. Lunafreya set her novel face down onto her lap, and hesitantly lifted her gaze to the black-haired woman. "Ah, my apologies. My thoughts are elsewhere. I can't help but think about Noctis; I have not seen him so distraught since his mother's death."

Gentiana gently shut her lids before she began, "No worries princess, the city that slumbers will soon awaken. Noctis will find his light," her lips curled into a soft smile and reached out to caress Lunafreya's hand in a gentle, reassuring manner.

"I never did like your riddles Gentiana," Lunafreya feigned annoyance, though a smile crept onto her features and she broke out into light laughter.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Ravus barged in making the raven-haired woman retract her hand as if she was burned by fire. The two women turned to regard the platinum haired Fleuret who made his presence known immediately.

"I have told you countless times before! Please. Knock." Lunafreya scolded the older man.

"Why should I knock? This is our home, yes?" Ravus said matter-of-factly.

"What is it that you want?" The blonde-haired princess glared questioningly at the prince of Tenebrae.

"Just checking to make sure if you are okay, you are my dear sister after all."

"I'm fine. Noctis is the one we should be worried about."

Clearly agitated by her words, he began, "If I may have a minute with my sister," Ravus eyes shifted towards Gentiana, " _alone_."

Gentiana stood up carefully, and regarded the princess, a soft, cold smile etched onto her face. She languidly strode towards the exit and paused before the older Fleuret, gently resting her palm on his shoulder, "A word of advice, your highness? Be wary, for your transgression will be your undoing... _Prince_." A hint of venom was laced within her words. Her deep emerald eyes quickly analyzed his features before she retreated from Lunafreya's chambers.

 _What…_ Ravus thought to himself. His gaze followed Gentiana's form as she made her way down the halls of the castle, a stern yet bemused look made up his features. When her apparition disappeared, he closed the doors behind him and stood at safe distance away from his sister.

"So, what business do you have with me?" Lunafreya questioned, obviously exasperated by his sudden intrusion.

"Well, firstly, as your brother, I am quite worried for you." He inched closer to her as he spoke, "These days you are looking paler and thinner than usual. When was the last time you had a full night's sleep? And-"

"Ravus, I am an adult, I do not need you to chastise me. Brother or not, what I do is really none of your business."

He stopped before her, blocking the light emitting from the fireplace, casting a looming shadow over her delicate form, veiling her in darkness. "Look, I don't think marrying Noctis is a wise decision," he griped.

Astounded by her brother's words, she sprung from her seat and began, "Excuse me? You can not barge in here and start instructing me on how to live my life! Where were you when they imprisoned me and isolated me from almost everyone I loved? You have absolutely no right," Lunafreya yelled, her rage prompting her beloved canines to growl at the platinum haired man.

"Do you even love him?"

She plopped back onto the sofa, and with a sigh answered Ravus' question. "Romantic love is irrelevant and you know that. This is what's best for our kingdoms. We will unite our houses to establish stability. Besides, I do care for Noctis greatly. I've known him since we were children, he is like a brother to me."

He kneeled before her as he began to speak, "You only have one brother Lunafreya," he reached for her hands, gently cradling her fingers in his own, "and that is me..."

She quickly tugged her arm away from Ravus' grasp as she sprung from the couch. "Well maybe you should start acting like one," the words slid off her tongue like poison.

At that moment, Ravus stood upright and reached for Lunafreya and pulled her into a deep embrace, "I-I am trying my best here, okay? I know I couldn't be there for you when they confined you but I'm just doing what's best for us, for our family."

"No, you are doing what's best for you. Let go of me!" Lunafreya began to push Ravus away, but he was not willing to let her go.

He paid no attention to her protests and tightly gripped her shoulders. He inched closer, soon closing the gap between them. He reached for her hand and guided it to rest on his chest, placing his own palm over hers. "You wound me, dear sister." His usually stern face vanished and was replaced with a soft longing.

With a forceful push, the princess was liberated from his grasp. Ravus faltered to the side as Lunafreya proceeded to depart from the room, her canine companions following her stride. She paused before opening the door and turned her head to regard him, "What has gotten into you? Don't do _that_ anymore, we are no longer children."

With that, she left him in front of the fireplace, crystal, white eyes regarding the closed doors. All that was heard was diminishing footsteps and the inferno's roar within the hearth.

* * *

Ignis' and Noctis' arrival to Insomnia did not go unnoticed. Their rusted truck stood out like a sore thumb in the Crown City, especially since it was headed straight towards the palace. As Ignis instructed, Noctis remained inconspicuous, keeping his head ducked low in an attempt to conceal his presence in Insomnia.

As they made their way towards the palace, Noctis watched as the high-rise buildings passed by, comparing the city of Insomnia to Gralea. They were so different... the Crown City was so lively. Though it was the morning people were out and about performing their daily tasks, exercising and rushing as they were on their way to work; everything was so vivacious, and quite frankly, the prince missed his kingdom greatly.

The trees that dotted the sides of the road dashed by as Ignis was driving towards the palace. The yellow dyed leaves painted the streets of Insomnia as autumn began to manifest. People were strolling, jogging, and walking their dogs. Despite Ignis constantly battering him on keeping his presence concealed, he peered out the window and watch the bustling streets of Insomnia. His eyes caught sight of a blonde haired young man jogging towards the central park. He looked kind of familiar, but Noctis quickly put such pointless thoughts aside, as he was very soon going to be reunited with his father.

"Like I said, it would be imperative if you would keep your head down. We are already getting stares as it is. I worry people will already know that you have arrived." Ignis admonished.

"Yeah… sorry." Noctis mumbled, slowly slouching in an effort to hide his face from the public.

"By the time we get to the palace I fear there will be those from the media awaiting your arrival. I suggest that you quickly enter your home and do not feel compelled to answer any of their questions. We are almost there."

"Roger that."

As Ignis and Noctis reached the gate of the palace, a guard knocked on their window, "Excuse me gentlemen, but what business may you have in the palace? I'm going to need to see some identification please."

Ignis rolled the car window down and showed his identification card, "We are here due to personal matters," the bespectacled man gestured towards the anxious prince in the passenger seat, "as you can see, it's urgent."

Upon realizing that the king's son and his companion were the ones situated in the vehicle the guard immediately saluted, "I deeply apologize for my incompetence… I am a fool to not recognize our own cherished prince. Please enter!"

"Really, it's okay," Noctis was flustered upon the guard's intense vindications. It had been a while since he was treated like this. He might have been a prince in Insomnia but Niflheim was a whole different world.

"Thank you, sir. If you will excuse us," Ignis cleared his throat and proceeded to drive through the entrance. He stopped the car as one of the palace servants awaited them.

"Sir, we will take the...," the servant eyed the worn-out truck distastefully, "we'll take vehicle from here."

"Of course, much obliged," Ignis took the keys out of the ignition and handed it to the servant, "Be careful with her, she's quite old."

The royal duo hopped out of the rusted clunker only to be greeted with the rapid flashing of cameras and the blaring screams of shutters. The crowd watching through the bars of the gate screamed in unison as soon as they saw the crown prince. Noctis was immediately bombarded by penetrating questions.

"Prince Noctis, how do you feel about moving back to Insomnia?" A reporter yelled.

"Prince Noctis, is it true you will be marrying Lady Lunafrey-"

"No questions or pictures please!" Ignis used his elbow to shield Noctis from the insistent reporters as they made their way to the doors of the palace.

"Prince Noctis! Are you ready to succeed the throne after your father passes?" a man shouted, hoping to gain the attention of the prince of Lucis.

At that, Noctis gently shoved Ignis' elbow aside. This particular question had struck a chord within the ebony haired prince. "My father is not dead yet nor will he be!" He retorted assuredly.

"Noctis! Get back over here at once!" Ignis yelled as he grabbed him by the arm and led him towards the palace's' expanse courtyard.

"It's so early in the morning! How on Eos do they already have the energy to do this?" Noctis commented annoyedly.

"Well, you are the prince after all. They are excited for your arrival." Ignis responded.

As they finally entered the palace, the screams only seemed to intensify. A low rumbling laughter emitted from above as an unfamiliar man made his way down the ornate staircase. "Well, well, well," the man dressed in unusual attire crooned, tipping his fedora as he continued, "If it isn't Prince Noctis. I have been _dying_ to meet you."

"Who the hell are you," Noctis squinted to get a better view of him for the camera's flashes temporarily impaired his vision.

"Why, you wound me," the strange man feigned hurt, "It is I, Ardyn Izunia, we are distant relatives."

"Not distant enough," Noctis muttered as Ignis elbowed his rib cage.

"Be polite, Noctis, you are being watched very carefully here," the sandy haired man whispered through gritted teeth.

Noctis' lips lifted into an annoyingly superficial smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Lord Ardyn," he said in a sickly-sweet voice.

"So, I take it you are here to visit the ailing King?"

"Yes, we have received notice that he is in quite a critical condition," Ignis replied.

"Seems the great Prince is unable to speak for himself," Ardyn chuckled receiving a glare from said Prince.

"I can speak for myself just fine. Let's go Ignis," Noctis grumbled as they made their way past Ardyn making sure to shove him in the process.

As the two headed for the west hall, an echo of Ardyn's diminishing voice could be heard, "You two will be seeing much more of me soon." His laughter reverberated within the palace walls.

"I don't like that guy," Noctis glowered at the prospect of meeting the strange man again. His strides became faster as if he was being chased by Ardyn's words.

"Me either, but we must be civil in the palace. We wouldn't want you generating a scandal or making a scene just after your arrival," Ignis stated matter-of-factly.

Noctis and Ignis were then escorted by the palace servants to the King's chambers.

* * *

The servants opened the entrance to King Regis' chamber, the creek of the aged door filled the silent void that was his room. Noctis wearily sauntered inside, trying his hardest to keep his emotions intact. Several servants and Cor were inside his chambers, standing respectfully to the side for Noctis to enter. Despite trying to keep a tough appearance, the sight of his weakening father prompted Noctis to cry out, "Father, I-I have returned."

"My son..." King Regis managed to cough out as he laid pallidly in bed, "is that really you?"

Noctis kneeled beside the king and took his father's hand into his, "Yes, it's me. I've come for you. You… you look awful. What happened…?"

Regis feeble smile graced his lips as he regarded the young Prince. He had grown tremendously since the last time they had seen each other. Images of him being a child who always acted tough resurfaced into his memory, but he knew that deep down inside he was truly a soft and kind boy. _You had a difficult time, didn't you Noctis_. A tear escaped the King's eye as he noted the bags underneath his son's eyes and the weariness deeply etched onto his face. "I-I'm so sorry my son, I shouldn't have let you go to Niflheim."

He firmly gripped his father's hands as he continued, "What are you talking about father? Now is not the time to speak of such trivial matters. You are ill! What you need is-"

"Noctis. I'm sorry I could not be there for you-I thought I was protecting you," Regis gazed towards Noctis solemnly, each breath becoming increasingly shallow, "I'm sorry I couldn't be a good father to you. I don't deserve your sympathy."

"Father, it was me who chose to go," Noctis tightened his grip on the king's hand, "and you have been a good father to me. Don't be stupid!"

Painful dimples appeared on the sides of Regis' face, trying to make the situation lighter than it was, "My son, my kind, loving son," Regis used his other hand to caress Noctis' visage, a pained smile still etched onto his face, "you will certainly be a wonderful king someday. You always had such a kind and gentle heart."

"Father, I-I," it was then that Noctis had finally unhinged. All the pent-up sadness, anger, and frustration released in a strangled sob, "father, I-please don't go, you're still needed here... I still need you." He desperately grabbed onto his father's hand, never letting go out of fear of losing him.

"Noctis, do not cry," the King softly breathed, "a king must be strong."

"But father, _you_ are the king," Noctis whimpered as tears uncontrollably slid down his face, snot slowly reaching his lips.

"Not for long, my son," Regis shifted his hands from Noctis' grasp and gently removed the ring from his own finger and placed it gingerly onto Noctis' palm, wrapping his fingers around his hand, forcing him to enclose the ring in his grasp, "this ring, it was from your mother, she would have wanted you to have it."

"No no n-I can't... not you too… I can't lose you too; you're all I have." Noctis murmured between sobs refusing to accept the ring, "please father, you can't leave me...not again."

"Noctis, for the light to shine so brightly, you must withstand the darkness festering within the kingdom," the King uttered his last breaths, "I am so glad that I got to see you again...Walk tall, my son." The gentle rise and of fall of his chest began to weaken until it slowly ceased. His hand fell limply upon Noctis' own.

The silence that suffused the room blared into Noctis' ears. He did not speak for several minutes, eyes transfixed onto his father's motionless body, a pained smile still engraved onto his face. Noctis never released his father's hand as his head collapsed onto the mattress and began to wail over his father's untimely demise. His cries filled the silence of the room. The servants in the room bowed their heads, allowing Noctis to have his moment with the deceased King. Ignis walked towards Noctis and kneeled beside him, placing his hand upon his shoulder as an act of comfort.

* * *

Prompto ran up the stairs to the third floor where his apartment room was located. He busted through his door, heaving and proceeded to step into his abode. His room was dark, the only source of light was the specks of sunlight coming through the shut blinds and the digital clock on the table which read 10:08 AM. He sloppily took off his shoes and reached for the light switch, illuminating the entryway of his apartment. He made his way into his living room and plopped onto the couch, breathing a sigh of relief as he gave his aching muscles a break. After a couple of minutes, he reached for the remote control and turned on his television.

"-our sources have just informed us that King Regis Lucis Caelum has passed," the newscaster paused while he read from his script, a grimace gracing his features "furthermore, several sources have informed us that Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum has returned to the kingdom of Lucis and is currently in Insomnia." He paused once again as he fidgeted with the papers in his hands, "Funeral arrangements are being made and we are expecting a public memorial service very soon. We are deeply saddened to hear about our King's untimely demise. Our prayers go towards the royal family."

"He's home...," the blonde thought aloud. _Noctis, he's back._ Prompto could not believe it. He wondered how he was doing. Was he alright? Will he be king? Of course, he will. Oh man! Prompto could not contain his curiosity towards the young prince. _Would he still remember me?_ A sense of guilt shrouded Prompto. The king of Lucis just passed away and all he thought about was Noctis' arrival. "I'm going to go to hell aren't I…" Prompto breathed as he began to sit upright on his couch, his legs apart, elbows resting on each of his knees.

With a sigh, he stood from the couch and sauntered towards his bathroom, leaving the door open. He left his T.V. on and divulged himself in the background noise as he began to prepare for his after-jog shower.


	4. Reunion

Chapter IV. Reunion

 _Early morning sunlight poured through the windows that adorned the sides of the palace's royal dining hall, illuminating the brilliance and splendor of the room. King Regis and Prince Noctis sat at each end of the dining table, feasting on their breakfast. The rays of light pointed towards the young prince and brightened his rounded visage, the heat radiating from the beams causing him to narrow his eyes and shield his face with his arm._

" _Noctis… Come on, please eat your vegetables. Don't you want to be a strong and valiant prince?"_

" _But dad, it's_ so _gross! How can anyone eat this stuff?!" Noctis gave his peas and broccoli on his dish a once over then nudged his plate forward._

" _Here watch... I'll eat it." Regis stabbed the broccoli with his fork and proceeded to consume the green vegetable. He chewed in an exaggerated manner, as if he was thoroughly enjoying every second of it. "See! So delicious. Now go on, eat your vegetables." Regis insisted, the corner of his lips lifting to form a gentle smile._

 _Noctis glanced at the dish in front of him, surveying the contents of his half-eaten meal. He looked up to regard his father with a displeased expression, but once he saw his father's beaming smile his own face began to soften. "Fine," Noctis conceded. He reached for the fork that was to the left to his plate and began to eat the remaining vegetables on his dish, trying his hardest to swallow the unpalatable greens. "Bleh!" Noctis stuck his tongue out at his father._

 _Regis gaped at Noctis for a moment and soon broke out into a thunderous laughter, clutching his abdomen in order to regain his composer. His laughter echoed throughout the dining hall._

 _The servants around him chuckled under their breath in response to their majesties reaction._

 _He wiped the tears that collected around his eyes and began, "Oh Noct, you truly are my son."_

 _He rose from his seat from the opposite end of the dining table and strode towards Noctis. He stopped before him and kneeled to level himself with the dark-haired boy. A soft smile graced his aged features, each wrinkle adding character to his regal visage. Noctis eyed his father, curious of his actions. Regis quickly examined the future king of Lucis and ruffled the black tresses on top of his head and began, "Go on, eat the rest. When you are done maybe you can have some ice cream." He winked before turning to return back to his seat at the table._

 _Noctis' eyes glittered with delight, the prospect of enjoying ice cream delighted him to no end._

* * *

Noctis sat at the edge of his bed, his head lowered, elbows resting on his knees, and gazing towards his lap. The memory felt like a distant dream.

He has not been in his room for nearly seven years… or was it eight? He lost count by now. Everything was still in its place. His bed was still the centerpiece of his room, curtains draping around the sides of the bed. However, his childlike bedsheets were replaced by indigo, satin sheets with throw pillows of various shades of grey.

"Noctis," Ignis abruptly snapped the young prince out of his stupor, "listen, if you want to postpone the dinner today…"

"No, it's… I'm fine," despite Noctis' claim, he could not bring himself to look Ignis in the eye, for he'd break down and shed tears again, he was sure of it. For any ordinary person, it really would be too soon to engage in social interactions once more. But, Noctis was not an ordinary person. He was next in line for the throne and in these tumultuous times, he could not afford to appear weak.

After a moment of uncomfortable scrutiny Ignis inched closer towards where Noctis sat on the side of his bed. "Are you sure? I'm certain the others will understand if you couldn't make an appearance," he assured him.

"I can't sit here all day and wallow in self-pity," Noctis attempted to dig out the last remaining resolve he had left. He turned to regard Ignis and cracked a weak smile, "I will go, it is my duty. My father… he would have done the same."

"Very well, I shall request for our transportation to arrive shortly," the bespectacled man adjusted his glasses before promptly leaving the premises.

Noctis watched as Ignis departed from his room. The soft click of the door prompted an apprehensive sigh. He stood up from the bed and made his way to the door adjacent from his bathroom. He peered inside before stepping into the unlit room. He turned on the switch to reveal that it was his dressing room. Everything that had once been in his there had been replaced. His childhood articles had been replaced with suits, trousers, dress shoes, and dress shirts. Before he switched off the lights and stepped out, he caught a glimpse of a familiar red chest. He turned the lights back on and he walked into his closet and made his way towards the chest. Whilst kneeling to open the it he noticed that there was a thick layer of dust over the top surface; it has not been touched for quite some time. He opened the chest, making sure to whip his hand on the plush carpet beneath him.

Vivid memories of Noctis' childhood days resurfaced as he looked at the contents of his special, red trunk. Pictures of his friends in elementary school, a photograph of mother and father, and miscellaneous trinkets that once held a significant amount of value to him.

He grabbed the pile of photos and analyzed each individually. He singled out the photograph of taken of him when he was in elementary school. He remembered that his father had made a surprise visit to his school for his birthday. In the picture was Noctis, his father kneeling next to him with his arm around his shoulder, his teacher, and his classmates. There was a gleaming smile imprinted onto Noctis' chubby face. Memories of his classmates and friends brought forth a nostalgic smile, though mixed with an air of melancholy.

As he examined the image, he noticed the nervous, plump blonde next to him. "Plumpto?" Noctis chuckled. "I wonder how he's doing…" Noctis thought aloud.

He returned his memorabilia back within his trunk, making sure to put it back the way it was before. But, he could not make himself replace the picture. He pocketed the image and stood up right. He made his way to the bathroom to wash his hands that were covered in dust.

"Your grace," a servant knocked upon the door in a cautious manner, "your transportation awaits you."

"Of course, I will be there shortly!" Noctis yelled from his dressing room. He briefly examined his reflection in front of the mirror and noticed his puffy, bloodshot eyes, the consequence of lack of sleep. The sight of his dreadful appearance prompted an exasperated groan. "I hope no one takes pictures of me…" Noctis muttered to himself. He preened his hair, adjusted his tie, and smoothed the wrinkles on his button up dress shirt before heading outside the royal palace.

"You look like shit," Ignis gave the young prince a once over before ushering him into the vehicle, "but I suppose it will do."

"Thanks, you look good too," Noctis muttered sarcastically.

Ignis situated himself beside Noctis in the van and proceeded to hand him a pile of papers in a laminated file, "These are all the guests you will be meeting for tonight's feast, you would do well to remember at least half of their names."

"Really, you're giving this to me now," the young prince groused. He snatched the pile of papers from Ignis and shuffled through them.

"Well, you weren't exactly in the mood earlier."

"Whatever," Noctis grumbled under his breath, "where exactly are we headed?"

"We are driving towards the finest, most elegant restaurant in Insomnia," Ignis replied, eyes glued upon his phone.

"Uh… okay. What will they be serving?" Noctis asked as he surveyed the list

"Only the finest cuisine in Lucis, but of course, my cooking remains unrivaled" Ignis cocked his head up in a dignified manner.

"Ugh," the young prince grumbled, "I want a burger."

"You've had a burger for the past five days...," Ignis' patience was wearing thin with Noctis' food choices.

"Oh!" Noctis' eyes lit up as soon as he saw a familiar name, "My man Gladiolus! He'll be there too? It's been years!"

"Yes, the Amicitia family has loyally served yours for years, of course they are invited."

Noctis felt himself unwind at the thought of someone he knew being at the event. "How long until we get there?"

"I believe we will arrive in about an hour."

Folding his arms, Noctis leaned his head further into the headrest. The uncontrollable trembling of his hands betrayed his calm exterior. He busied himself by focusing his vision towards the dashboard, however, it only confirmed that time was moving by quickly, aggravating his uneasiness. He felt his pulse pounding in his temples, his breathing rapid and shallow. He really wanted to throw himself out of the moving vehicle at that moment. Noctis was never adept when it came to social events. Ignis usually did most of the flatteries and pleasantries for him. Nonetheless, he knew that Ignis could not speak for him forever, and that scared him. He feared messing up and not living up to people's expectations. He left for Niflheim as a child full of ambition and he came back a child full of doubt and apprehension.

Upon noticing the young prince's skittish demeanor, Ignis reached for the compartment under his seat for what appeared to be a bottle of pills and handed it to Noctis.

"Wha-"

"Your hands, they won't stop shaking," the sandy haired man said simply, though his face portrayed concern.

"How did… You still have those?"

"I kept them, in case."

Noctis contemplated the bottle of pills, the black lettering and rough texture evoking poignant memories, before handing them back to Ignis. "It's fine, I don't need them. Besides, what would people think of a king who relies on… _medicine to keep sane_."

"Fair enough," Ignis tentatively shoved the vial into his front pocket.

As the sun cast its golden rays upon the clouds, the skies resembling that of flames, silence lingered in the air. Succinctly, Noctis' eyes flickered towards the horizon ahead. Years ago, he would have marvelled at its beauty, the skies dyed in amethyst and scarlet. Nowadays, he cannot help but think that it is merely a prelude to the black despair of the night, indicating the adversity tomorrow will bring. "Dusk has been approaching sooner lately, don't you think?"

"I suppose." Ignis replied, not really understanding such thoughts that prompted Noctis to speak. "Ah, we have arrived. Prepare yourself, the journalists and paparazzi are awaiting your arrival." Ignis said, clearly vexed.

He sat unmoving, mentally preparing himself for superficial exchanges between himself and those attending the dinner. Before stepping out of the vehicle Noctis could see the cameras flashing, luckily the tinted windows did its best to hide his piqued features.

The chauffeur opened the doors for Noctis and Ignis, and they hesitantly stepped out. The flashing lights blinded him, each step approaching closer to the mob. He shielded his face with his arms, and hastily made his way to the entrance of the restaurant, avoiding the roar of questions from the journalists. Noctis' bodyguards escorted him and Ignis to the automatic glass doors on the ground floor of the highrise building.

A breath of relief escaped Noctis as he scurried into the building, "I guess I'm going to have to get used to that." Once the glass doors shut behind Noctis the uproar outside diminished into a mere whisper. The entrance was quite grand, to say the least. Geometric shapes, monochromatic colors, and minimalistic designs are the words that best describe the interior of such an upscale lobby. Noctis was not quite accustomed to this kind of design for he has been living in vintage opulence for almost all his life, but he knew that this particular style was becoming quite popular in Insomnia as the city evolves further in the direction of modernity.

A sudden slap on the back relinquished Noctis' attention from the impressive interior design. He turned his head to his right to determine who had interrupted his reverie.

"Did ya miss me? It's been awhile, huh." It was none other than Gladiolus. A wicked smile played on his lips, his palm resting upon Noctis' shoulder. His usually wild brunette locks had been pinned back for tonight's occasion. Though he was dressed formally, his rugged demeanor remained intact. New scars painted Gladdy's face, a commemoration of his past brawls.

"Hey man, long time no see!" Noctis and Gladiolus exchanged their usual high-fives, "I'm glad to see a familiar face. Head of the Crownsguard now…? Nice." Noctis pointed to his scar, "New addition to the collection I see." Noctis patted the larger man's arm as a kudo to his rise in ranks.

"Ya know me! The best fighter there is! No one would stand a chance against me." Gladdy pointed to his scar, "And this here? This is nothing!" He ruffled Noctis' head.

As they made their way to the lobby elevator Noctis looked back, staring at the entrance of the building. The crowd was still visible through the tinted glass door but they were less frenzied than before. Hopeless to get any information from the future King, some packed their things and left. He refocused his vision on to his reflection in the tinted glass. A dark mass was staring back at him, only an outline of his form. Noctis turned back and walked with his royal companions, something in the back of his mind was itching at him. He felt like he had forgotten something important, pieces of the puzzle were missing, but he could not put his finger on it.

"The restaurant is on the top floor, it has a great view of the city and an exceptional variety of cuisines that will satisfy your palate. I am sure you will thoroughly enjoy it, Prince Noctis" the lift attendant bowed and proceeded to pick the floor.

The elevator door closed and they ascended.

* * *

 _Man, there sure is a lot of people here today… What's going on? These people look like big shots too, fancy, designer suits and all… My manager definitely did_ not _tell me that there was going to be an event today… Dammit, I hate my job._ Prompto thought to himself as he was setting up the tables for the overwhelming number of guests for tonight. He knew the restaurant he worked for was one of the more famous, upscale restaurants in Insomnia, but the crowd tonight was ridiculous!

The guests were waiting by the entrance, schmoozing, charming, and networking amongst each other. Polished, pompous, and pretentious were the words that came to Prompto's mind, he could not help but pout. That world and that lifestyle was distant from his own. A twinge of jealousy hit him. _Oh well, it can't be helped._

Prompto looked over at the guests one more time. _Why haven't they been seated yet? Are they waiting for something? It seems like the entire restaurant has been rented out?!_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his co-worker walk towards the kitchen. He rushed through the seating area to catch his co-worker and inquire as to what in the hell was going on today. "Hey! Hey, what's going on?" Prompto asked.

"You didn't get the memo? The Royal family rented out the restaurant for dinner after King Regis' funeral. Prince Noctis is coming… Or should we start calling him King Noctis? But, isn't that exciting! I can't wait to see the prince up close. I hear he's extremely handsome!" Prompto's overly talkative co-worker said.

It was as if two boulders plummeted onto Prompto's shoulder. "WHAT!" Prompto screamed in a hushed tone. "Why didn't the boss tell me about this!? Crap!" he grabbed onto his co-worker's arm in an attempt to stablize himself.

"Uh... what's the big deal… aren't you excited to see the Prince?" she swatted his hands off her. "Hold up, the boss is calling me," she said as she hastily made her way through the kitchen.

"I mean… yeah…" Prompto whispered to himself. He stood in the kitchen, staring at the floor beneath him. Suddenly the clamor around him intensified. Every clash and bang of pots and pans pierced his ears. _Crap. Crap! CRAP! What if he recognizes me? Or worse! What if he has no idea… What if he totally forgot about me._ Prompto's usually cheerful and bright features were obscured under a mask of uncertainty, insecurity, and despondency.

He caught his reflection on the stainless-steel countertop and sauntered over to scrutinize his appearance. His usually wild hair had been tamed for the sake of his job in order to make himself appear professional and presentable. He was wearing his uniform, a white button up dress shirt tucked under fitted, black slacks, and on his feet a pair of black oxfords. Today he decided to wear his vest and tucked his tie underneath, and around his waist was a black apron _. Will he… recognize me?_

The commanding voice of his manager whipped Prompto out of his stupor.

"Prompto, can you go take care of table five near the balcony," his manager requested.

"Yes, sir." Prompto walked towards the swinging kitchen doors and peeked his head out to observe the main seating area. _Table five,_ the blonde's gaze searched the room until it landed on a group of disturbingly familiar people, _FUCK._ As soon as Prompto's eyes caught the sight of midnight tresses, he knew he was screwed. "U-um, sir, perhaps I could take care of another table?"

His manager released a disgruntled sigh, "listen, today's guests are very important, I don't have the time or patience to humor your requests," he paused before giving the blonde a once over, "plus, you're easy on the eyes so that table is best suited for you."

Prompto merely nodded in response. His manager's tone immediately let him know there was no way he could escape this situation. Grabbing his tablet, he utilized it to obscure his face in a hopeless attempt to avoid recognition, the blonde nervously made his way to the table. The trip there felt like an eternity as each step only heightened his anxiety. One look at the young prince and the usually confident and cheerful man immediately catapulted him back to his young, insecure self. "Good evening, I will be your waiter for today, would you like any drinks to start off with," his voice wavering, making sure he spoke in a lower tone. The Argentum did his best to conceal his apprehension. Thankfully, no one in the group had looked up at him since they were busy perusing the menu.

"I would like to have some water, no ice," the bespectacled man ordered, eyes glued onto the menu, handling it as if it were some ancient relic.

"I'll have some beer," the man with the large stature requested. Prompto recognized him as one of the people Noctis and him used to play with. Speaking of the Prince, he still seemed deep in thought while observing the menu.

"A-and you sir?" Prompto mentally cursed at himself for stuttering.

"Do you guys have any coke?"

Leave it to Noctis to act so casually in a formal setting. _He still acts the same_. Before he could stop himself, Prompto's lips formed into a wistful smile behind his tray. "Sorry sir, we don't serve coke in this establishment."

"Ah, I see, what is your best red wine?" The young prince replied finally looking up at the blonde. Their eyes met, sapphire clashing with midnight blue, and Prompto's breath hitched in his throat.

After what felt like an hour, the blonde was the first to look away and cough in an effort to clear his throat. "We serve a variety of imported and local wines. I recommend the Chateau Margaux; it is a delicious vintage." He took his eyes off his tablet and refocused his gaze onto the Prince of Lucis. Noctis' deep, blue eyes were still glued onto Prompto's. The blonde was not able to decipher his expression.

 _What is that face hes making? Holy crap. Does he…. DOES HE KNOW?_ Prompto screamed internally at the possibility of the young prince recognizing him.

"Noctis, the Chateau Margaux is delicious. You should order it," the bespectacled man to the left of him said.

Noctis finally relinquished his gaze and returned it to the menu and said, "I'll take that. Thank you."

"Yes, I will return shortly with all of your beverages. If you would excuse me." Prompto fled from their table in great haste to make his way to the kitchen. Once he barged through the swinging doors he released the breath that he did not know he was holding. He quickly composed himself, or at least tried to, and returned to the task at hand. Nevertheless, all the blonde could hear was his heart pounding frantically in his chest. He grabbed two glasses, one for Ignis' water and the other for Gladiolus' beer, and a wine glass and proceeded to set them upon the tray. _Ok, good, you got this Prompto._ He searched for the Chateau Margaux in the wine room and grabbed the bottle of beer and the pitcher of water from the refrigerator and brought them back to the kitchen and placed them on the tray.

He placed the tray under the palm of his left hand and held the tray stand under his right arm and mentally prepared himself before stepping outside of the kitchen to make his way towards Noctis' table. _I can't screw up. I can NOT fuck up right now. Gods! I am so nervous…_ He steadied his trembling hands and carefully made his way towards the table. He was able to reach the table without falling over and making a complete fool out of himself. He positioned the tray upon the stand and placed each glass in front of each respective man. He shakily poured the water into Ignis' glass and placed the pitcher towards the center of the table. He used the bottle opener to uncap Gladiolus' beer and filled his glass until the carbonation nearly overflowed.

 _Get yourself together Prompto!_

After what felt like an eternity, Prompto was able to pop the cork off the wine bottle with the opener. The pressure of the situation was taking its toll on him. His hands were shaking and his concentration was wavering. He sweltered in his uniform, a sheen of sweat was forming on his brow. He did not notice the Prince's penetrating gaze.

He stood between Noctis' and Ignis' seats and began to pour the wine into the raven-haired man's wine glass. While pouring he dared to sneak a glance from the corner of his eye. Once again, he was met with piercing midnight blue eyes.

Prompto and Noctis' gazes were momentarily locked. Prompto was terrified, he did not know what to do. Without realizing it, the glass began to overflow and the expensive vintage began to drip onto Noctis' trousers. The commotion and gasps around him whipped him out of his muddled trance. It took him a moment to register what the hell just happened. Once it hit him, his expression was replaced with a face of horror. He quickly looked around the establishment and realized that all eyes were on him.

 _Fuck! I'm such a fucking idiot!_ Prompto internally berated himself. If he could he would have ran to the bathroom to sob hysterically, but he was confronted with the current situation. And, of course, his manager was already there. He prepared himself for what was about to come.

"I sincerely apologize," Prompto expressed deep regret. He took out a handkerchief to wipe the red liquid off the prince's dress pants, but a hand firmly snatched his arm away. He was forcibly jerked away from where the prince and his royal companions were seated. The manager's death grip on Prompto's forearm was sure to be bruised. Prompto just wanted to cry.

"Prince Noctis, I deeply apologize for the _incompetence_ of my employee," Prompto's manager bowed down to the floor and signaled the blonde to do the same.

As soon as the Argentum got onto his knees, the prince interjected and placed a hand upon the blonde's shoulder to stop him from doing so, "No, it's really okay, in fact, I have a million of these dress shirts and pants back at the palace." Noctis crouched down at eye level next to Prompto, a gentle smile gracing his lips, "so please, there is no need to bow down. It was just an accident."

Prompto did not dare look up to meet the prince's gaze, but an outreached hand suddenly appeared in front of him. It was then he lifted his eyes to look at the dark-haired prince's eyes. He was met with a sympathetic and understanding smile. Prompto was in awe, his eyes wide. He has been yearning to see his friend Noctis for years, and yet there he was offering his hand right in front of him. He took Noctis' hand and stood up. Noctis followed the same gesture with Prompto's manager.

"A-ah, I see, we are incredibly grateful for your kindness young prince, or do you go by King now?"

"Prince Noctis is fine."

"Of course, Prince Noctis. Once again, we deeply apologize."

Noctis nodded his head and returned his attention back to the skittish blonde. "You, what is your name?"


End file.
